Operation Pac-Man
"Operation Pac-Man" is a fanon episode of the Pac-Man TV Show crossed over with the Bugs Bunny & Wile E. Coyote cartoon "Operation Rabbit" Plot As the set up in Pac-Land opens with Inky E. Coyote running up to Pac-Man's house. He introduces himself telling him hes gunna eat him for dinner. Pac-Man replys "I'm sorry, Mac, the lady of the house ain't home. And besides, we mailed you people a check last week,"Inky then goes back to his house & makes a evil plan. Inkys 1st plan to catch Pac-Man is to build a pressure cooker on top of the house and cook Pac-Man alive. He chops up vegetables, throws them down the chimny, adds an egg, a drop of cooking oil, some seasoning, tosses it into a salad, then places the pressure cooker on top. Pac-Man watches as Inky cooks then goes to the top of the house asking what was he doing. Inky says he was cooking Pac-Man. Pac-Man then tells Inky that Pac-Man wasnt down there. As Inky E. frantically looks under the cooker, Pac-Man gives him a big kick down the chimny and sticks the cooker on top of Inky E. He then picks up a bat, goes back in his frount door, and clobbers the Ghost at the other hole, prompting Inky to remark, "Well, back to the old drawing board." Next Inky trys to blow up Pac-Man w/ a canon. He shoots a canon at Pac-Man's house but it bounces back on a trampoline & blows up the ghost. Pac-Man goes to Inkys cave & says he can not fight no more but he wants Inky to sign as a witness to his last will and testament. He gives Inky the document and a "pen", which is really a burning stick of dynamite. Inky E. knows that it's dynamite and puts out the fuse ("Very amateurish attempt on my person".). While he gloats ("Being a genius certainly has its advantages"), it is revealed that there is another fuse at the other end of the TNT stick, which explodes on cue. Inky then returns to his cave and builds a mechanical (and explosive) Ms. Pac-Man that will be used as a decoy to trap Pac-Man. ("Brilliance. That's all I can say. Sheer, unadulterated brilliance!") Pac-Man, however, has anticipated this plan, and built an explosive lady ghost in response ("Fight fire with fire, I always say"). Pac-Man detonates the ghost robot just as Inky is romantically embracing it. Then, because Inky E. was so distracted that he forgot about the Ms. Pac-Man robot ("Oh, NO..."), it explodes in his cave as well. Inky then creates an exploding flying saucer with a radarscope mechanism able to detect Chickens, Roadrunner's, and Pac-People. The disc flies to Pac-Man's house, but Pac-Man thwarts it by putting on a chicken mask. The disguised Pac-Man then writes in "Ghost monster" on the radarscope's target options and moves the dial there. The saucer speeds back to Inky's home, blew up the whole mountain to smithereens. Inky makes one last plan: While admiring his self-status as a "Super Genius," he fills a series of power pellets with explosive liquid nitroglycerin inside his alternate home--a ramshackle shack. Pac-Man, using a tractor, drags the shack to the desert's railroad track, where a train is approaching. When the train hits the shack, all of the nitroglycerin in Inky's stockpile explodes and launches him high into the air. "'Inky E. Coyote - Super Genius'", he groans in self-sarcasm, finally admitting to himself that the Pac-Person has outwitted him. Inky still dazed and covered in ash, returns to Pac-Man's house, knocks on the door and admits defeat. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Mud," he says to Pac-Man before passing out. Pac-Man then tells the audience "And remember: MUD spelled backwards is DUM!" Category:Fanon Category:Other Category:T.V Series Category:MrJoshbumstead's fanon Category:Pac-Man Goes Looney Tunes